


Official

by vodka_and_some_sass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: You and Loki just naturally fit together and did not feel the need to label what you were. But when the time comes, you are forced to talk to Loki about it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based on a request on Tumblr that went: For the prompt/requests, what about a Loki and reader who both have feelings for each other. They sort of talk about it with the other, yet struggle with actually, officially, starting a relationship together, and just grow increasingly more coupley etc.?

You loved that you and Loki could communicate without words. On missions, you made a very effective team because Loki understood what you required even if all you offered him was a nod in a specific direction. And when you fought together, there wasn’t even the need for an exchange of glances. You moved around each other like you were performing an intricate dance. One that was never choreographed. The other members of the team often paired up to train against you both, to try to pin down any signature moves you had as a team, but it was never the same song and dance with Loki. 

Slowly, this ability to work together began to spill over into your regular days, outside of your missions. Loki quietly claimed that you were the only Midgardian he could stand to be around for an extended period of time, mostly because you didn’t use more words than necessary. It was gradual but it happened. The days you chose to cook, he’d hang out in the kitchen, moving around you and passing you things as you required them. It wasn’t like you never talked. He would often ask you something with regards to what you were doing, and you’d explain it to him, in return asking him whether there was something similar in Asgard. 

Loki deemed that there was a gentleness to you that you reserved only for him. Whether it was in battle, or during training, there was a softness that you showed him. You never raised your voice and even though you did not hold back your strength while you sparred or fought, whenever he’d meet your eyes, there would be a certain warmth in them , no matter how much blood you were covered in. And he knew that it was reserved for him because he had walked past a conference room after one mission, only to hear you rage with fury at the Captain for not having told you before he executed a certain protocol in a situation that you could have gained control over. When he had glanced through the small glass panel on the wooden door, he was taken aback to see burning anger in your eyes, your hands clenched into fists at your side while your jaw ticked dangerously. Yet, ten minutes later, when Loki found you in the library, you looked up at him with a shy smile, features relaxed as you patted the seat next to you. 

You began to seek each other out more, your quiet conversations turning quieter as you huddled closer to each other, always seemingly unaware of the secret smiles that passed around the group when they would catch you falling asleep against his shoulder during movie nights, or when he’d tuck a blanket around you if you dozed off on the sofa, taking up a station near enough that he could watch you should you need anything. 

But neither you nor Loki were dumb, or oblivious to the feelings that had begun to grow within you. The first time you talked about it though, was when he carried you from the Quinjet after a mission to your room, propping you on the bathroom counter and insisting on tending to your wounds. He had felt somewhat responsible for them because he was the one who agreed that for that particular mission, you should be paired with the Winter Soldier instead of him. You adjusted your fighting style to match Barnes’ and had endured more contact combat than you were accustomed to.

“You know that you carrying me in like a damsel in distress is going to set the rumour mill churning,” you said in that soft, soothing tone you used only with him as he squatted gracefully in front of you.

“As if they haven’t already noticed that I’m fond of you while I barely tolerate their presence.” His reply was soft as well, as he gently tugged off your pants, leaving you in spandex shorts. He raised the warm washcloth to the gash along your thigh, wiping the blood as his long fingers gently held your leg in place, lightly pressing into your skin. 

When he stood up, you had a small smile on your face, your voice teasing even though your eyes held warm affection. “You’re fond of me?” 

No one but you would have caught the miniscule twitch of his lips as he turned his attention to your arms. “No.” His voice was firm but not harsh.

“Oh.” You replied simply, tearing your eyes away from his face and looking at his fingers deftly place little butterfly bandaids on your cuts.

“I adore you.” His tone took a matter of fact note and he pretended not to see the smile that broke out on your face and closed your already swollen eye completely.

“I adore you too.” You grinned, leaning against the mirror behind you.

“I know. Now stop smiling so I can see the damage you’ve done to your pretty face.” You didn’t stop smiling, and though he gave you an exasperated sigh, you could see him fighting his own grin. 

If things seemed to change between the two of you, no one gave any indication of it. Loki had always been over protective of you, so when he firmly said that you weren’t going to be paired with anyone but him, no one argued. Nor did anyone make a comment when you began to drift out of his room in the mornings after missions, your eyes heavy with exhaustion while the rest of you drowned in his tees. Everyone knew you could not sleep after missions, and it was only natural for you to seek the company of the other nocturnal person in the tower. The only time that the team acknowledged this shift between you and Loki was during one mission where you took a severe blow to the back of your head, losing consciousness immediately. Tony almost all but threw you into Loki’s arms and asked him to get you out and away from the fighting and to take care of you. 

And you and Loki seemed fine with how things were. That was, until a new agent was assigned to be the relay between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. Jason was a nice guy, you had to admit. But you were not interested in him and he didn’t seem to get the hint. You began to spend more time with Loki, sometimes even feeling like you were imposing your presence on him. Those times, you’d apologise but he’d simply shake his head and ask you to stay, softly reminding you that he enjoyed your company. The rest of the team picked up on your discomfort as well, but knew better than to try to interfere. After all, there was no indication that you and Loki were ‘official’, so to speak. 

And while Loki himself did not say anything about Jason’s growing displays of affection for you, like bringing you doughnuts or offering to compete with you in the shooting arena, his possessiveness over you increased. If you were sitting at a table, Loki would sit beside you, tugging your chair close to his and twining his fingers with yours. He took to standing behind you, his tall frame guarding yours as his hand would wrap around your torso. You’d lean back into him, resting your head against his chest. 

You grew closer to Loki as Jason tried to grow closer to you. He seemed to be ignoring all the hints, subtle or not, and refused to give up. When Natasha politely told Jason that he needed to back the fuck off, Jason simply shrugged, saying that you were a beautiful woman and deserved to be treated as such. When Romanoff hissed that you were no longer up for suitors, he dismissed her, saying that you had not made any indication of that yourself. Worried that the situation was going to escalate into something serious and unpleasant between Loki and Jason, you finally decided that it was time for a ‘talk’. 

“Loki?” You whispered one evening while the two of you sat huddled on a sofa in the living room, barely paying attention to the docuseries that was on. The rest of the team was in the kitchen, playing a game of poker. 

"Hmm?" His hum vibrated in his chest, where your head was laying. 

Reluctantly lifting yourself from his embrace, you faced him, your eyes weary and nervous. "What are we?" 

Loki chuckled, running his knuckles along your cheek. "You, little one, are fragile but unbreakable, something to be protected yet extremely dangerous. You are light and dark. Why do you ask?" He teased. 

A low huff left your lips as you tried to glare at him, ineffective because of the blush on your cheeks. "That's not what I meant, Loki." You mumbled, hoping he would not insist on making you ask the question directly. 

Loki's eyes grew sober, the playfulness gone as he met your gaze. "I can tell you what I am. I am yours, in mind and soul. My heart rests in your hands and it has for a long while now. But the question is, what are you?" 

A slow and lazy grin broke over your face as you lifted yourself off the sofa. Motioning for Loki to follow you, you silently entered the kitchen. The game stopped, your quiet presence commanding everyone’s attention. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, call Jason, please.” You asked, your tone light and airy. 

There was a collective groan when Jason answered the call saying, “Hey darling. What’s up?” and you wrapped your small palm around Loki’s clenched fist, gently rubbing your thumb till he released the tension in his muscles and you could lace your fingers with his. 

“I called because I needed to make an announcement, and since you’re our man in S.H.I.E.L.D, I felt you should know as well.” There was silence on the other end of the line as Jason waited while the team exchanged small smirks and knowing glances. Taking a moment just for the sake of a little flair, you inhaled deeply before turning to meet Loki’s eyes, slightly surprised to see hesitation and nervousness behind the tenderness that he saved only for you. 

“Loki and I are-” You fumbled for the right word. ‘Dating’ seemed to trivialise what you shared. Together? You were about to throw caution to the wind and use whatever phrase seemed to make sense when you felt Loki shift. He tugged you into his side and pressed a quick kiss to your temple before finishing your sentence for you. “We are ‘official’, as you Midgardians like to say.” 

Large grins broke out on everyone’s faces around you, and Thor, his boisterous bumbling self got up and pulled you in for a bone crushing hug, telling you how happy he was that Loki had you. You sent a pleading glance to Loki, begging with your eyes to rescue you but all he did was shrug with a small smile. 

“So that’s it, huh?” 

You had forgotten that Jason was still on the line, and before you could answer, Loki beat you to it. 

“Yes. That’s it. If you don’t watch your place around her now, I will take it personally and I will act on it. And I doubt people will try very hard to stop me.” Loki ended the call before Jason could say anything, stepping towards you and prying you away from Thor’s embrace. He nodded at the team, rolling his eyes when he saw money being passed around. 

“I’m taking  _ my  _ darling on a ‘date’ now. We’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that, Loki whisked you away to begin what he would forever refer to as your ‘official courtship’. 


End file.
